


Of Seelie Lights, and Mystic Nights

by Katakira_Wolves



Series: Damianette Is my Savoir [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dream Bonds, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Faery Marinette, M/M, Pooka E. Aster Bunnymund, Werewolf Damian, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakira_Wolves/pseuds/Katakira_Wolves
Summary: If you hate me for this Pairing I have an entire Discord backing me up on this. Here is the linkhttps://discord.gg/TTcn4Vs.





	Of Seelie Lights, and Mystic Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlefleetinglight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefleetinglight/gifts), [Bookwormfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bookwormfairy).

**Something new is starting to begin its journey…**

_my eighteenth birthday is soon…_

**A life-changing event…**

_who is my soulmate and why would they want me…_

**A new adventure awaits…**

_Do not worry my flower, everything will go as planned…_

**Fantasy reimagined…**

_They will love you regardless young pup…_

**From the story behind Beautiful Creatures…**

_Hawkmoth is getting worse, and I don’t want to be unfae…_

**Comes a new kind of lovers…**

_I don’t want to be seen as a monster…_

**Are you ready…**

_I understand your concern, but all in due time…_

**This fall…**

_You must have patience young kit…_

**A story never seen before…**

_Lila is not A LIAR, you are…_

**Two lovers will meet…**

_The moon is rising…_

**And either save the world…**

_I’m not a Liar ALYA, but I guess I don’t know you any better…_

**Or rule it…**

_She’s in pain…_

##  _I will be there for him/her, no matter what it takes!_

_ **Of Seelie Lights, and Mystic Nights.** _

_ ** ** _


End file.
